


Rainy Day

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness 2018 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, Cowgirl Position, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: With their flight cancelled because of rain, they find another way to occupy themselves.





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nutmeg44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutmeg44/gifts).



> Written for a friend's birthday with their otp and using the prompts 'let's ride' and 'rain' from Day 7 of Maymadness.

Ginny Weasley strode over to the curtains in Draco Malfoy’s bedroom and pulled them open. It didn’t make much difference to the light coming into the room. The sky outside wasn’t and instead low slate grey clouds blocked the view from horizon to horizon.

“Well, that wasn’t supposed to be like that,” Ginny said, annoyed. “I wanted to go for a ride.”

Draco padded up behind her, wearing pyjama trousers and not much else since Ginny had stolen his dressing ground.

“Never mind, Ginny,” he said and Ginny could hear the smirk. “It’s blessing for you really, I wouldn’t want you to realise how much better I am at flying anyway.”

“You wish, Malfoy,” Ginny growled.

“Oh dear, look at that, that is a lot of rain isn’t it?” Draco said, now standing close behind her, his voice smug in her ear. “Doesn’t look like it’s going to clear up all day does it? I guess we’ll have to find another way-” his arms slide around her body to the knot on the dressing grown -“to entertain ourselves today.”

“You think you can still go after last night?” Ginny said lightly, pushing back into his arms as the gown fell open and his hands moved to her bare skin caressing her, one moving to a breast, the other downwards across her stomach, stopping teasingly short of her entrance.

They moved back to the bed in an odd shuffling walk, Ginny still wrapped up in Draco’s arms, him kissing her cheek, her neck, her ear, anything he could reach with soft lips and her murmured to her.

“I want you, so bad. I’m just going to have to bend you over and...”

They’d spent most of the previous night like that. Ginny bent over thinks or else on hands and knees, being pounded energetically from behind. 

_Time for a change_ , Ginny thought.

His grip on her lessened when they reached the edge of the bed and Ginny twisting around and kissing him on the lips more deeply than she had before, one hand was entwined in soft blond hair and slowly moved the other one to his hip. He relaxed into the kiss, his tongue play softly with hers.

Then she pivoted and pitched him down on his back on to his bed and pounced. Moving swiftly to straddle him on hand braced on his chest, the other tearing down his pyjama trousers so his cock, hard from their foreplay, bounced up.

Draco’s hands reached up for her but she intercepted them, entwined his fingers with her with one hand and catching his wrist with the other and pinning to them to the bed. He looked up at her, wide-eyed and suddenly defenceless.

“I told you, Draco,” Ginny said in a falsely sweet voice. “I wanted a ride today. One way or the other.”

She sank down onto him and Draco’s grey eyes flashed, exactly the same colour as the storm clouds outside. Ginny smirked down at him and slowly shifting her weight up and down, left and right to find the perfect place to balance, she settled in for a long ride.


End file.
